


The Bronze

by Recyclops



Category: Pearl Jam, Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recyclops/pseuds/Recyclops
Summary: "Don't cover your face, baby. I want to see you."





	The Bronze

"Don't cover your face, baby. I want to see you."

He moved his arms away from his face, his hands now sliding underneath the pillow. Finally, I could look at his beautiful face. Soft, restrained moans escaped his parted lips at each thrust, his brows furrowed and eyes shut tight. He wanted to make more noise, I could tell. But I told him to keep it down unless he wanted to get caught. Maybe next time, I'll fuck his brains out and make him moan like a little bitch. Loud enough for his girlfriend to hear over the music blaring downstairs.

"Fuck," I grunted as I rolled my hips into him, my tip pressing against his prostate with every push in. "You get so much hotter every time I see you."

Instead of replying, he blushed, looking up at me with half-lidded eyes. He put his arms around my neck and I leaned down for a kiss, the tip of my tongue against his bottom lip to coax him into opening his mouth. When he did just that, I slid my tongue inside, the both of us moaning into the kiss.

I heard a faint whine from him when we separated. "I want you on your knees."

I pulled out and he did what I asked without hesitating, his back arched and his pretty ass in the air. I gave it a hard smack before lining myself up with his entrance, pushing my dick inside him to the hilt. Before I could even ask if he was ready, he started moving back and forth to his own volition.

"Aw, fuck yeah," I groaned. "Fuck yourself on my cock."

I reached around to stroke his dick a few times, my thumb dragging across his prick, stopping to hold his hips. Without warning I took full control, my grip tightening as I slammed my dick inside him, the other man squeezing the pillow until his knuckles went white. Neither of us seemed to care about staying quiet anymore, my heavy breathing and his groaning filling the room.

"Josh, baby," he whined, letting me know he was getting close.

I kept my rhythm steady as he stroked himself to an orgasm, panting and shaking heavily as he left white streaks across the sheets underneath him. My eyes fluttered shut as I came right after him in sharp, jolting thrusts. Sighing, I lay down on my back when I finished. His legs straddled my hips before he came down to kiss me. I moved my lips against his, my hands trailing up his back as our tongues met once again, moaning as his teeth grazed against my lower lip.

Breaking the kiss, he sat up and looked at me, smiling as his olive green eyes met mine.

"Is this the part where you tell me you missed me all year?"

Stone pursed his lips with sarcasm. "No, this is where I tell you to take your clothes and get the hell out of my house."

I chuckled and sighed. "One thing's for sure."

"Yeah?"

"That this is the last time I'm waiting a whole year to see you."

He tucked his hair behind his year. "Well, that won't happen again."

"You sure?"

"Certain," he bent down for another kiss.


End file.
